Taking Shikamaru's Virginity
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: The girls get together and decide to make a friendly bet: see who can take Shikamaru's virginity. Slight Sakura x Shikamaru, mention of several other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

**Chapter 1**

"Seriously, I could have any guy that I wanted," Yamanaka Ino boasted.

"Oh really?" Mitarashi Anko asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Ino huffed.

"Name one of your conquests then," Tenten demanded.

"Genma," Ino began.

"Girl, everyone here but Hinata has been with Genma," Yuuhi Kurenai pointed out, "In fact almost every female in this village has."

Hyuuga Hinata blushed at this, "I don't believe in having sex with someone that you don't love," she said.

"Come on pig," Haruno Sakura joined in, "Let's hear it."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Ino said.

"Been there and done that," Sakura smirked, "In fact I had him the night he came back. When did you get him?"

"Two weeks ago," Ino muttered.

"He has been back for over a year now right?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Ino said.

Sakura and Kurenai both smirked at her.

"You had sex with your student?!" Tenten gasped shocked.

"I was his first," Kurenai boasted.

"Akimichi Chouji," Ino said.

No one said anything.

"There you go Ino-pig," Sakura chuckled, "You are the only one who has done Chouji."

"Well which guys have you done?" Ino demanded to know.

"Let's see," Sakura pondered, "Lee-san, Hyuuga Neji, Kiba, Genma, Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Sabaku no Gaara."

"Slut," Ino muttered.

"What about you Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Lee, Neji, Genma and Raidou," she listed.

"We all know that Hinata has been with Naruto and Aburame Shino," Ino teased.

Hinata blushed crimson.

"What about you Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba, Genma, Raidou, Izumo, Kakashi, a bunch of jounins who are dead now, and Saratobi Asuma," Kurenai answered.

Ino paled when she heard 'Asuma' he had been her former sensei and Kurenai's husband before he was killed years ago.

"Well for me," Anko boasted, "I was with Genma, Hatake, Maito Gai, Raidou, Hayate, Ibiki, and Iruka."

"You and Iruka-sensei?!" Sakura cried out horrified.

"He is such a sexy little guy," Anko smirked.

They could only imagine how much the lady had corrupted him.

"Wait a second, we are missing someone here," Ino began.

Everyone exchanged a confused look.

"Nara Shikamaru," Ino clarified, "Who has been laid by him?"

"Not me," resounded from the ladies.

"So are you telling me that Shikamaru is a 22 year old virgin?" Ino asked with a hint of amusement.

"He might have had sex with someone other than us," Sakura suggested.

"We are the only women he talks to besides Shizune and Tsunade and his mother, and I am going to say a no for them," Ino continued.

"Maybe he is not interested in girls," Tenten shrugged.

"He is," Kurenai said, "Asuma would tease him about you girls all the time."

The room was silent while all the wheels in their heads were ticking.

"I have an idea," Anko smirked.

"Why am I scared?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Just a little contest to see who is the best here," Anko continued.

"I get it," Ino smirked, "See who gets to take Shikamaru's virginity."

"That is very inappropriate," Hinata said horrified, "We can't do that."

"Oh yes we can," Anko smirked, "Hell Nara would love all the attention coming his way. Compared to the rest of the guys in your class he doesn't stand out at all. He is just average."

"Beyond the fact that he is a genius," Sakura pointed out.

"It won't be fair to you girls," Ino boasted, "Shika has had a crush on me since we were little."

"Come off it pig," Sakura scoffed, "You drive him crazy."

"So do you!" Ino spat.

"I'll bet a week's paycheck," Anko slammed her hand down on the table.

"And mine," Ino accepted.

"Have mine," Kurenai said.

"I'm game for a little bet," Tenten shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do right now," Sakura sighed.

Everyone looked at Hinata.

"Come on Hinata, it'll be fun," Ino urged.

"I really don't approve," Hinata began.

"Just think how jealous it will make Naruto," Sakura pointed out, "He will demand for you to go out with him."

"I'm in," Hinata said.

"Great we start tomorrow," Anko said.

"You guys better get ready to pay me," Ino scoffed, "I have to train with him first thing in the morning."

"How are things going with Kakashi?" Sakura asked. He had been her sensei but he had been replaced with Yamato for a mission. No one would have guessed that Asuma would die and Kakashi would take his place and Yamato would stay with team seven.

"I don't know how you passed his initial test let alone survived being on his team for so long," Ino groaned.

"You have had him for way longer than I ever did," Sakura pointed out, "I had him for about two years you have had him for seven."

"You are right," Ino pondered.

"Though I wouldn't mind stopping by tomorrow morning to see Kakashi for old time's sake," Sakura teased.

"You know how he gets when it comes to interruptions," Ino warned.

"Yeah yeah," Sakura sighed, "So tomorrow then."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

**Chapter 2**

Day 1.

Content was a word that Nara Shikamaru would use to describe himself. He was an average shinobi with average looks. While some guys had considered it a curse, he thought it was a blessing that he was in a class with heartthrobs like Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Neji. Next to them no one else could compare so he had been overlooked which made his life far less troublesome then it would have been otherwise. He had one really good friend, Chouji, and was on a good four man team, even if Ino did become a little too troublesome at times. Yes Nara Shikamaru was content with the simple, and very average and peaceful life he had created for himself to live in.

XXXXX

It was an extremely hot day today, and while most leaders had called a halt to training long ago, Kakashi had insisted that they continue. Shikamaru could have sworn that if it got any hotter then his brain was going to be liquefied.

"Kakashi-sensei," Ino whined, "Can't we take a break for awhile?" she whipped the sweat off her head with her forearm.

"You should get used to fighting in such extreme conditions," he lectured.

"From the guy covered from head to toe with out breaking out in a single sweat," Chouji muttered to Shikamaru, both of them were sweating like pigs.

"Hey Kakashi!" they heard someone calling.

They turned and saw Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura approaching.

Ino glared at her when she saw that she had discarded her shirt and was in just her chest bindings now.

"Yo," Kakashi said with his usual hand wave.

Sometimes Shikamaru felt bad for the two, he knew that they were still close to Kakashi despite the fact they were no longer on his team, but they needed Yamato to control Naruto in case he lost control of the Kyuubi.

"What brings you two here forehead?" Ino asked in a deadly voice that made all of the guys look at her shocked. They had been friends for years now.

"Oh Naruto and I were just working on some nature chakra manipulation and had a question but we still don't know where Yamato lives and we knew Kakashi-sensei would be here," She began to explain.

"You two were training on your own?" Chouji asked amazed, "Without Yamato making you?"

"Of course," Naruto huffed, "We were working with Sasuke-teme and Sai, but they were being obnoxious and went off to do their own thing."

"Actually what happened is that they had a three-way battle and Naruto got his ass kicked and the other two decided to just call it a day since Yamato had left," Sakura told them.

"I so could have kicked their asses but they ran away," Naruto whined.

"So what was your question?" Kakashi asked slightly impatient.

"Well," Naruto began. The two of them moved away and began to discuss things.

"Man Sakura we owe you one," Chouji let out a sigh as he plopped down on the ground, "Now we get a chance to rest."

Sakura held out her water bottle to him, "Drink up, you look like you need it," she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Chouji smiled up at her then took a drink.

"So how is the training going?" Sakura asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Good, but it is too damn hot," Chouji groaned as he held the water out to her.

"Kakashi insists that we need to continue training," Ino whined.

"Of course he is not going to let you just stop training," Sakura said like they were stupid or something, "You need to try a different tactic. For instance, when was the last time you practiced fighting in water?"

"Never," Chouji answered.

"Exactly," Sakura pointed at him, "Our relations with mist are strained right now, and there is talk of war. You should be preparing to fight a war with a nation that uses water as it's main weapon and camouflage."

"Sneaky," Ino smirked moving over so she could stand just an inch from Shikamaru who was watching his friend and the pink haired girl. "Boy it really is hot though," she sighed as she pulled her shirt off revealing her skimpy binds.

Both guys looked over at her. Sakura just let out a sigh.

"You can have some of my water if you want Shika," Ino said offering it out to him.

"Thanks," he said taking it and taking a sip.

Sakura leaned over and whispered in Chouji's ear, "I am trying to make someone jealous, do you mind if I flirt with you for awhile?"

"Who?" he whispered to her.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered as she rested one of her hands on his thigh so she could lean closer to his ear, "As soon as it is over I will tell you. Just don't tell anyone."

"You have my word," Chouji smiled.

Sakura saw a cut on his stomach. "You are wounded," she said in a seductive voice. Face still near his ear, she slid her hand up to his stomach and began to heal the cut.

Ino just wanted to laugh at Sakura, obviously she was confused as to who Nara Shikamaru was if she was flirting with Chouji.

"Don't know who you are trying to make jealous but all three of them seem pissed off," Chouji whispered to Sakura.

Ino was too absorbed in hitting on Shikamaru that she failed to notice that Sakura held every guy there's attention.

Sakura stood up and offered her hand to Chouji, "You should be more careful for now on," she said with a smile.

"I will doc," Chouji agreed.

"Come and find me if you get any more injuries," She said with a cute smile.

"I will," he nodded.

"Naruto are you done yet?" Sakura asked innocently as she went over to the two guys.

"Just waiting on you," Naruto said glaring at Chouji.

"Well it was nice seeing you Kakashi," Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura," Kakashi said straining to remain calm.

"Bye guys," Sakura waved to the other three and her and Naruto left.

"What was THAT Chouji?" Shikamaru asked after the two were gone.

"Can't help it that the ladies can't resist my charm," Chouji smirked.

"Chouji you are going to be my sparing partner for the rest of the day," Kakashi said shortly.

Chouji groaned as he headed over to his sensei.

"Looks like it is the two of us," Ino said in her sexy voice.

Shikamaru looked at her wearily, "I guess so," he agreed.

XXXXX

After a couple more hours of training Kakashi finally let them quite for the day.

"Hey Shikamaru, there is something I need to show you," Ino said grabbing his arm and pulling him away as soon as they were dismissed.

Shikamaru began to resist but it was less troublesome to just do what Ino said sometimes.

She led them out into a clearing where there was a large blue lake.

"What are we doing here Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino began to undo her chest bindings. "I thought this would be a good way to cool down," she said in a deep voice as she let the last of her bindings fall to the ground.

Shikamaru swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he looked over and saw his bare-chested teammate, or completely naked as she was a moment later.

She began to advance towards him, "Come on Shika," she urged, "This will be a great way to cool down some before we get all hot and sweaty later."

She began to tug on his vest.

"You know I told my mother I would pick up some groceries for her after training," Shikamaru said quickly as he took a step back, "I need to get going."

He quickly vanished out of there.

Ino just shrugged then got in the water, "Next time," she sighed.

XXXXX

Shikamaru was half way through a pitcher of sake. The image of Ino naked was burned into his mind. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking or anything, damn she was gorgeous, but he had known her all his life, seeing her like that was just wrong, and she was his teammate.

He was lifting his glass for another drink when a hand touched his forearm and stopped him. He looked over and saw Anko was sliding into the stool next to him.

"Slow down there tiger," she said.

"I know my limit," Shikamaru said taking a drink.

Anko turned so that her body was facing his and was just inches from his, "You seem kind of upset," she began.

"You could say that," he muttered into his cup.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered.

He eyed her skeptically, "Just saw something that I would have rather not seen," he said shortly.

Anko was able to keep from smiling, obviously Ino had done something to him. But his virginity must be in tact or else Ino would have already collected her money.

"Poor baby," Anko cooed as she scooted over so that her body was pressed against his side. He had drunk too much to notice right away. She reached out and began to run her fingers through his hair, "Anything I can do to take your mind off it?" she purred

Now he had been drinking but not enough to not notice when she began to suck on the crook of his neck and her hand sliding up his thigh. And not nearly enough to actually like her attentions. He quickly jumped up, "I just remembered that I have to go and see Tsunade-sama about a report for a mission," he said quickly.

Anko began to pout, "You know Shikamaru, if you need anything at all, all you have to do is ask," she offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as he headed out to the streets.

As he headed outside he saw Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke standing around talking outside of the ramen stand.

"Hey Nara!" Naruto called and waved wildly to him.

Shikamaru began to saunter over, "Yo," he sighed.

Sakura scrunched up her nose at him, "You have been drinking," She stated the obvious.

"Just a little," Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura moved over so she was closer to Sasuke, "Naruto why don't you take Shikamaru home since you live nearby anyway," she suggested.

"But I thought we were going to go get drinks," Naruto whined.

"Some other time," Sakura said, "Sasuke wanted to go home after all. We can do it another day."

"I am not that drunk," Shikamaru argued crossing his arms behind his head.

Sakura just continued to give him a look of disgust that really pissed him off.

"Well you heard hag," Sai said, "Let's call it a night."

"Thanks Shikamaru," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sakura linked her arms with Sasuke's and Sai's, "Well see you later Naruto…Shikamaru," she said and began to pull them down the streets towards their houses.

Naruto and Shikamaru just watched them go.

"Wow he called her 'hag' and she didn't try to kill him," Naruto realized.

Shikamaru began to head to his house.

Naruto quickly caught up with him, "So rough day or something?" he asked.

"Or something," Shikamaru muttered.

They lapsed into silence.

"So does she like Chouji or something all of the sudden?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have no idea, that was way weird though," Naruto commented. He began to scratch the back of his head, "Though I have heard the girls say before that they think he is adorable and that he reminds them of a teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?" Shikamaru repeated raising an eyebrow at this.

Naruto nodded, "And all this time I just thought that he was fat." He paused for a second, "Hell if Sakura-chan would get like that for me I would put on the weight right away. I mean damn she was all up on him."

"I know," Shikamaru agreed.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

Chapter 3 

Day two.

Kakashi had given them the day off so Shikamaru spent his morning sleeping in. Apparently news travels fast and at about noon Kurenai showed up.

"What can I do for you?" Shikamaru asked the woman that had been his sensei's wife.

"I was bored and was wondering if you wanted to play a round of shougi or something," she suggested, "Asuma used to make me practice with him. I have missed playing."

"Come on in then," Shikamaru said moving so she could come in.

There was a smile on her face as she moved past him that caught his attention.

"Let me go get it," Shikamaru said closing the door and heading for his closet, "Would you like something to drink or eat?" he asked.

"No I am fine," she said.

He grabbed the game down and moved over to the table and set it on top as they both sat down. He set up all the pieces as she watched him intently, licking her lips occasionally. It made him feel kind of nervous having her eyes on him like that.

"Ok, you can go first," he offered.

They began to play and had some cordial conversation.

But then Kurenai lost a piece.

"Damn," She muttered as she slowly slid out of her top showing her bindings.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked quickly, completely shocked.

"Whenever I loose a piece I will loose an article of clothing," she said in a seductive voice and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

It was suddenly really hot and stuffy in the room.

"That really isn't necessary," Shikamaru said quickly.

"But it makes the game more interesting and the stakes more higher," she said.

She moved her piece to a place that was so open for attack but Shikamaru refused to take it. She pouted slightly as he moved a piece without taking one of hers. For the next ten minutes she moved her pieces and he tried to avoid them. But alas he was going to have to take one of them. He noticed her reaching to undo her bra.

"I'll have to forfeit this game," he said quickly standing up. This was his beloved former sensei's wife for crying out loud, "I forgot that… I need to go met some of the guys for lunch," he lied.

"Such a shame," Kurenai pouted as she stood up. She pulled her top back up, "We should continue later."

"Some other time," Shikamaru said quickly moving to the door, "Sorry to chase you out."

"No problem," she said. As she walked out she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "later."

"What in kami's name is going on?" Shikamaru spat as he closed the door.

XXXXX

Inuzuka Kiba had always loved the ladies, and being from a clan that had a dog's mentality when it came to sex, he really loved the ladies and sex. While most of the men in his clan had had many one night stands and went from women to women, Kiba tried to stick to just a group of women and would visit them repeatedly. His two favorite women were his sensei Kurenai, whom had been his first when he went to comfort her over Asuma's death. His other favorite was Haruno Sakura who was just so hot and could do amazing things with her chakra.

They had just gotten back from a mission a couple days ago and Kiba was starved for Sakura. Luckily for him; him, Shino, and Hinata had just ran into team seven as they finished training and decided to go and get some food together.

As the seven of them walked down the street, they ran into a disheveled Shikamaru.

"Hey Nara," Kiba said as he waved to him.

"Yo," Shikamaru said lifting his hand in a wave.

"Where are you headed to?" Naruto asked.

"Just walking," he shrugged.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Hinata asked shyly.

He thought about it for a moment. "Nothing better to do," he shrugged.

So the eight of them headed into a small restaurant since the ramen stand could not hold this many people. Everyone was shocked when Hinata sat down on the opposite side of Naruto then asked Shikamaru to sit next to her. Naruto had looked hurt then glared at the lazy nin. Seating on one side was Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino. The other side was Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

Everyone just had some small talk until the food came, then plan 'Take Shikamaru's Virginity' got into full swing. Hinata moved over closer to him, so that her leg, from her hip to knee, was up against his. She also enquired about a scar on his cheek by running a finger gently over it. The guys at the table were shocked, except Kiba who had other things on his mind at that point.

Sakura had moved and rested her leg in between his, leaned forward with her hand on his thigh and the other on his chest so she could lean across him to whisper in his ear closest to Shikamaru's.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered loud enough for only Kiba to hear.

"You bet I did," Kiba whispered back and put his hands on her hips to pull her closer to him.

All other conversation at the table had stopped as the others stared open mouthed at the two shinobi. Hinata shook her head sadly, she was going to give Sakura a friendly reminder that they were supposed to be seducing Shikamaru not Kiba, but she didn't want to loose her money so she kept quiet.

Again Sakura whispered this time loud enough for Shikamaru to hear, and with her eyes on Shikamaru's as he watched her from the corner of his, "You make me so hot," she said.

Obviously Kiba had whispered something back to her that had shocked her. Sakura moved her hand and placed it on top of Shikamaru's, which had been resting on the bench near by. She left it there just long enough to catch his attention but short enough to still appear accidental.

Again she whispered in Kiba's ear but held Shikamaru's gaze, "You can do whatever you want to me," she said.

That phrase sent Kiba over the edge and made Shikamaru wonder if she had been really directing it at himself.

"Sakura and I are going to head out," Kiba said getting up and helping her up as well he threw some money on the table to cover both of them, "We will see you two later."

Sakura just smiled and waved as he pulled her out of the restaurant.

There was a moment of silence at the table once they left.

"Are they usually like that?" Shikamaru asked in a strained voice.

"They usually flirt but never that overtly," Sasuke answered him.

"Kiba really missed her during our mission," Shino told them.

"Neji-nee-san also really likes her," Hinata told them.

Shikamaru stared blankly at the spot she had been, "I can imagine so if she is like that all the time with them," he said.

"Almost makes me jealous," Naruto muttered looking at Hinata.

Hinata looked away shyly and scooted away from Shikamaru slightly.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

Chapter 4 

Day three.

"You guys should really be more careful," Sakura ordered as she walked out of the hospital with Neji, Lee and Tenten. They had been training and as per usual it had gotten out of hand and Neji and Lee had needed medical attention, so they went to Sakura.

"We are sorry Sakura-san," Lee said sadly.

"It's no problem Lee-san just take better care of yourself," Sakura said giving him a smile.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ino's loud voice squealed.

"I am fine," Shikamaru grumbled, "I don't need to see a doctor."

"Yes you do, you could get an infection," Ino informed him.

"Shikamaru-kun are you ok?!" Tenten cried running over to them.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Neji asked shortly turning to look at Lee and Sakura.

"Are you all right, that is such a nasty cut," Tenten said pushing Ino out of the way so that she could look at the cut on his arm.

"Tenten-chan seems more concerned over him than she was over us," Lee said dejectedly.

"Don't read too much into it Lee-san," Sakura said lightly patting his back.

"Quick get him a doctor," Ino ordered frantically as she pushed Tenten off of Shikamaru.

"Sakura-san perhaps you should look at him," Lee suggested.

Sakura and Shikamaru both exchanged a look then looked at Lee.

"I'm off duty," Sakura said shortly.

Everyone froze when they heard that, Sakura had never refused to help someone before, especially not one of the Konoha 12. Ino and Tenten inwardly smirked.

"But you were off duty when you helped Neji-san and I," Lee pointed out.

"Shikamaru is beyond my scope of healing," Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest, "Besides Neji and I made plans."

Neji gave her a look that clearly said, 'no we didn't', but beyond that he kept quiet. He'd be damned if he got dragged into a fight between Shikamaru and Sakura.

"You are refusing to heal me," Shikamaru clarified.

"One of the other doctors on duty would be a better choice than me," Sakura told him.

"Screw Sakura," Ino said quickly, "We will just take you to Tsunade-sama."

"Or I could just go home," Shikamaru said.

"I could get you Shizune if you want," Sakura offered as she wrapped her arm around Neji's.

"No thank you," Shikamaru said shortly studying her.

"Well then, Neji-kun we should get going," Sakura purred and began to pull him away from the others.

"Sakura has never refused to help someone before," Tenten muttered as they watched the two leave.

"What did you do to upset Sakura-san?" Lee demanded to know.

"I have no idea," Shikamaru muttered, still watching where they had just disappeared.

"Forget her," Tenten said grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to her.

"Yeah forehead is just bipolar," Ino announced.

"Let's get you to a doctor," Tenten said.

"I think I am just going to go home," Shikamaru said pulling away from the two women, "It really isn't bad."

The three watched as he headed in the opposite direction.

"What is up with Sakura?" Tenten asked looking over at Ino.

"No clue," Ino muttered shaking her head, "But she has no chance in hell."

XXXXX

What no one noticed was a group of chuunin girls had seen the whole exchange. And began to wonder about Shikamaru and how the hell he had gotten Ino and Tenten to be fighting over him.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone, I want to thank everyone that has taken time to review this, I really appreciate everyone's feedback (how can I get better if I don't know what I am doing wrong after all). Just don't feel compelled that you have to review or else I won't update. In all honesty I wrote this story last month, so it already is completed. I will never post a story on here that isn't complete.

Nothing annoys me more when I am reading a story and I start to get into it and then have to wait a month or so for an update and have to read the whole thing over again cause I forgot what was happening. Even worse is when a fic gets abandoned cause then I have to make up something cause I need some kind of closure.

Sorry for the rant there.

There are nine chapters in all, and unless something comes up I will do two a day and then the final one.

Enjoy and thanks for your support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

**Chapter 5**

Day four.

Shikamaru was convinced now that something seriously wrong was happening. First Ino, then Anko, then Kurenai, then Hinata, then Tenten, then during training a group of chuunin girls had hid and watched him. Then when he went to report in with Tsunade for Kakashi, a bunch of jounin and anbu women were watching him as well, hell even Shizune and Tsunade had eyed him speculatively. Hell the only woman in the village who wasn't eyeing him like they wanted to throw him down and rape him was Sakura. He couldn't even begin to figure out the best medic nin ever; first she flirted with Chouji of all people, then Kiba while she was looking at him, then she refused to help him and went waltzing off with Neji.

He had to admit it, he was at a loose. So he went to get advice.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei," he called up a tree to his perverted sensei who was reading his book.

"Yo," he called down but didn't tear his eyes away from his precious book.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," Kakashi said jumping down.

"See I am not used to having to deal with women," he began.

"Is this about the chuunins that were watching you this morning?" Kakashi asked.

"And the jounin and anbu afterwards," he sighed.

"Ok start at the beginning," Kakashi instructed.

Once Shikamaru finished he whined, "All the women of the village are looking at me like they want to throw me down and rape me."

"All?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Well, except Sakura," he mused, "She has been a bit of a bitch."

"My Sakura?" Kakashi couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said and explained to him about the hospital.

"Well I guess she really wanted to go out with Neji," Kakashi shrugged, "I hear he does amazing things with his chakra."

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"The ladies talk about it all the time in the baths, especially Sakura and Tenten," Kakashi told him.

"So what do I do sensei?" he asked.

"I'd talk to Sasuke or Neji," Kakashi told him, "They have lots of experience when it comes to dealing with rabid fangirls."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed when he heard his choices.

"Genma or Kiba might give some insight but not much," Kakashi added.

"I think I will go and ask Genma," Shikamaru said and began to leave.

Kakashi began to chuckle once he was out of earshot, "Sakura," he sighed, "Whatever game those girls are playing, she is winning."

XXXXX

The girls had all met together.

"So how is it going?" Anko asked.

"I'm so close," Ino bragged.

"I almost had him," Kurenai said, "He just needed to met people."

"He just said that to get away from you," Tenten told her.

"You girls can keep trying but I have this one," Sakura boasted.

"Yeah right," Ino scoffed, "You pissed the hell out of him yesterday."

"Yeah, you do remember that we are trying to seduce Shikamaru and not Neji," Tenten pointed out to her.

"Or Chouji," Ino added.

"Or Kiba," Hinata added.

"Just part of my strategy," Sakura said.

"To make him hate you?" Tenten scoffed.

"Yep," Sakura just went along with it.

"You know we have more competition now," Ino huffed.

"What?" Anko asked.

"A bunch of chuunin girls were spying on him while we were training today and when I followed him to headquarters there were a bunch of jounin and anbu women who were giving him dirty looks," Ino told them.

Sakura got a sadistic smile.

"Look what we started," Kurenai smirked.

"Poor Shikamaru-kun," Hinata sighed.

The door to the restaurant opened and in walked Genma.

"Well if it isn't my favorite ladies," he said pulling up a chair.

"Hey Genma," everyone greeted him.

"Haven't seen you ladies around lately," he said as he leaned back in his chair between Sakura and Ino. "Anything new and exciting going on?"

"Not really," Ino sighed.

"I hear that you all are giving Shikamaru a hard time, except my little Cherry Blossom," he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't know what you are talking about," Anko said shortly.

The door opened and this time Shikamaru came in.

All the women instantly perked up, except Sakura.

He sauntered over to the table, "Hey Genma can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Sakura began to laugh, "It must be bad if you are going to this pervert for advice," she joked.

Genma got up and gave her a thorough kiss to shut her up.

"Whatever it is I can help you with it," Ino said quickly getting up.

"Yeah right Ino," Anko said, "I have way more experience then you do in all matters."

"Yeah but you scare him," Tenten said getting up.

"Ladies, come on," Genma said pulling away from Sakura and pulling her out of her chair, "He wanted to talk to me," he began to pull her towards the door.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you alone," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I'll cover her ears," Genma told him.

They went outside to the back area.

There were two benches facing each other outside. Shikamaru sat on one, Genma the other, Sakura sat sideways, leg across Genma's lap, arms around him tucked under his arm.

"Ok babe drain the chakra from your ears," Genma told her.

"Ok," Sakura sighed.

Genma began to say all sorts of obscene things but she made no movement that she had heard.

"Ok what is up?" Genma asked.

"I'm kind of having woman problems," Shikamaru began.

"So I hear," Genma joked.

Sakura began to run her hand over his chest and nibble on his neck.

"Well…um…you see…how do I get them to leave me alone?" he asked thoroughly disorientated by Sakura.

"You want to be left alone?" Genma asked in disbelief.

"All these women are just so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"None more than this one I assure you," Genma said glancing down at the woman as he ran a hand over her thigh.

"Yeah, that one," Shikamaru muttered.

Both guys watched her for a second.

"So how do I get them to leave me alone?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura looked up for a second and gave Shikamaru a sly look before she began to work on Genma's neck again.

"Usually I just have sex with them, tell them it's over and avoid them for a week or two," Genma told him.

"Not that one though," he pointed out.

"Hell no," Genma said, "This one is freaking amazing and between us, she does this amazing trick where she concentrates her chakra to her tongue."

Shikamaru looked like he was between shocked and turned on. Sakura looked at him again then scooted over so that she was now straddling Genma.

"Um, are you sure she should be out here?" Shikamaru asked very uncomfortable.

"Definitely," Genma smirked as he began to feel her ass, "You know if you want advice on how to really avoid women you need to go and see Sasuke or Neji."

"I just don't like them all that much," Shikamaru sighed.

"I thought you and the Hyuuga got along?" Genma asked surprised.

"Just don't want to deal with him right now," Shikamaru said.

"Then ask Sasuke, he has been dealing with this his whole life," Genma told him.

"I guess I have no other choice," Shikamaru sighed.

"Now I need to take care of this one," Genma said getting up.

XXXXX

When Shikamaru found Sasuke he was with Sakura.

"Are you following me Nara?" Sakura asked shortly.

"Why would I do something so troublesome?" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, why is it you keep showing up where I am?" she demanded to know.

"Coincidence," Shikamaru said shortly, he turned to Sasuke, "Can I get your advice on something?"

"Depends, what it is," Sasuke said shortly.

Shikamaru glared at Sakura.

"I am not leaving or draining my ears this time," she said shortly.

"Fine, I was wondering how do you get rid of all the women that bother you?" he asked.

Sakura began to chuckle for a second then checked herself.

"Well running away and trying to destroy the village helped a lot," Sasuke said shortly.

"That is why you joined that snake bastard?!" Sakura snapped.

"No," Sasuke said shortly.

"Well that is out of the question," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura, what would turn you off of Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura began to smile, "Beyond what does already?" she asked.

Shikamaru glared at her.

"Just answer the question," Sasuke instructed.

"Well his laziness for one thing," She said rolling her eyes, "His use of the word 'troublesome', how chauvinistic he is sometimes."

"I think I get the point," Shikamaru said shortly.

"I don't know why everyone wants you all of the sudden, you are pretty average," Sakura said.

"I told you I got it," Shikamaru said in a deadly voice.

"Maybe the average looking, lazy slacker is the thing now," Sakura mused.

Shikamaru was getting pissed off.

"Perhaps I should let you two talk about this alone," Sasuke said and walked away.

"What is wrong with me all of the sudden that you hate me?" Shikamaru demanded to know.

"I don't know what you mean," she said shortly.

"You refused to help me the other day, you have never turned down helping anyone before," he pointed out.

"I had things I needed to do," she argued.

"You mean Neji," he corrected.

"Excuse me!" she snapped.

"First Chouji, then Kiba, then Neji, then Genma," he told her.

"I didn't do anything with Chouji," she said in a deadly voice.

"Who next, Naruto?"

She went to smack him but he caught her wrist.

"Why do you flirt with every guy but me when the rest of the village won't leave me alone?" he demanded to know.

She jerked her hand back and began to walk away. As she did she couldn't help but smile.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

**Chapter 6**

Day five.

Hyuuga Neji had never had to deal with troublesome things like fangirls when he was younger, it wasn't till his first chuunin exam when he was 13 that girls began to flock to him. He had been born into the branch family, fated to live a life of servitude and obscurity. But he had also been born a prodigy with the brooding good looks and attitude that drove women crazy. With Uchiha Sasuke around no one had given him a second glance, but after he left the village women began to shift their favor to him. He hated their shallow affection and over the top manners; there were only four women he cared about and probably ever would; his cousins Hinata and Hanabi, his teammate Tenten, and Haruno Sakura. To him all over women were just a waste of time. He had never meant to actually like Sakura, she had always been the weak woman that had been obsessed with her teammate. But after the Gaara retrieval mission in which her and the old lady had taken down Sasori, one of the most dangerous men ever, she definitely changed in his eyes.

Shikamaru grumbled as he approached Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy was currently meditating under a tree. He wasn't going to bother him, but knowing Neji, he had sensed Shikamaru's presence a mile back.

"What can I do for you Nara?" Neji asked shortly, keeping his eyes closed.

"I need your advice on something," he sighed.

"What would that be?" Neji asked.

"How do you get women to leave you alone?" he asked.

"Are you referring to the dozen or so women that are hiding right now and watching you?" Neji asked opening his eyes and glaring in the direction of a couple of them to let them know he knew where they were.

"Yeah, and Ino, and Kurenai, and Anko, and Tenten, and Hinata," he sighed as he sat down in front of Neji.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked amazed. It was no secret that his cousin had liked Naruto since she was ten or so.

"Yeah, which is really freaking me out," he groaned.

"So are all the women in the village stalking you?" Neji asked.

"Except Haruno," Shikamaru huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, still pissed off over yesterday's confrontation.

Neji smirked, "Of course Sakura would do the opposite of the rest of the village. Besides she already has as much as she can handle."

"Yeah, you, Kiba and Genma," he nodded.

"So you want to get them to leave you alone?" Neji asked.

"Yes," he just about pleaded.

"First do not acknowledge anyone beyond what is necessary, in fact it would be best to ignore females in general. When you do have to talk to them be curt and rude, it drives them crazy."

Shikamaru nodded, taking detailed mental notes.

"That is it basically, be as rude and mean as possible to anyone that you are not interested in. In fact if there is someone that you like, I would make a point to be seen with her as often as possible, it really turns them off," Neji said.

"Thanks Hyuuga," Shikamaru said as he stood up while pondering, who he liked.

XXXXX

Day ten.

The day after he talked to Neji, Shikamaru came home after training and found that someone had broken into his apartment and stole some of his clothes; mostly boxers. Two days ago he had been eating lunch with his team (minus Kakashi) when some chuunin girl came over and kissed him on the lips. Ino had been close to killing her, it had taken both him and Chouji to hold her back. Then yesterday he had been taking a shower in the anbu locker room when he caught a couple women watching him.

At least Neji's advice had worked for about half of the women in the village, unfortunately it didn't deter the women in his group at all; it just made them more determined. Sakura was still ignoring him and it was driving him crazy. What the hell did he need to do to get the girl to like him again?

So he went to the guy that knew her better than anyone.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru began as he approached the guy while he slurped down some ramen.

"Yeah?" he asked shortly. Naruto had been pissed off at Shikamaru since Hinata's affections had transferred from him to Shikamaru.

"I wanted to ask your advice on something," Shikamaru began.

"What?" Naruto asked, excited that someone would come to him of all people for advice.

"Well you see, you know her better than anyone does," he began.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, you see she has been pissed off lately at me and I was wondering what I needed to do to make her like me again," Shikamaru continued.

"Perhaps you should ask her and not this moron," a female voice said.

Shikamaru paled as he turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. So Naruto hadn't been guessing, but greeting her.

"Would you have even acknowledged that you are pissed off at me?" Shikamaru asked shortly trying to come out of this unscathed.

"Depends how you asked the question," she said.

"Why is it that you never talk to me anymore?" he asked.

"Don't want to get mauled by your fangirls," She said shortly.

"You stopped talking to me before they began to follow me," he corrected her.

"I suppose you have a point," she said sitting on the opposite side of Naruto.

"I say you should offer to buy her her ramen," Naruto said leaning over towards Shikamaru.

"Naruto do not attempt to give him any advice," Sakura warned, "Whatever you tell him to do would probably just piss me off more."

"So you admit to being pissed off at me," Shikamaru caught her.

She glared at him.

"Why do you keep sending me mixed signals?" he demanded to know.

"What do you mean mixed signals?" she snapped.

"That day with Kiba, the whole time you were looking at me and I heard what you said to him," he said, "Then with Genma you did the same thing."

"Just knew you were watching and I was concerned over it," she reasoned.

"Concerned over it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't say or do something stupid," she said.

"Why would I?" he asked.

"You could be a closet pervert," she said.

Naruto began to laugh at that.

"Shut up Naruto," both of them ordered.

"You know what," Sakura began, "I think that you are jealous."

"What?" he snapped.

"Yeah, I am the only one in this village that isn't fawning all over you. It must be eating you up that I am not giving you the time of day," she continued.

"You are trying to make me jealous," he countered.

"Really I am?" she spat.

"Yeah, why else would you hit on Chouji in front of me like that?" he asked.

"Chouji is adorable and is like a big teddy bear," she argued.

"Told you," Naruto muttered.

"Kiba, Neji and Genma," Shikamaru began, "You were trying to gage how I would respond and if I would get jealous."

"No," she snapped, "I was just concerned over the fact that you were watching me like a pervert."

"Wouldn't you watch if a hot girl was molesting another guy while watching you?" he demanded to know.

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba said as he approached, "What is going on?"

"Nothing really," She said turning and smiling at him.

"We were kind of in the middle of a discussion," Shikamaru said in a deadly tone.

"Yeah, apparently Shikamaru thinks Sakura-chan is hot," Naruto told Kiba.

"Well yeah, any sane man does," Kiba said.

Sakura leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

"Are you two done yelling?" the owner of the stand asked looking at them.

"Yes sir," Sakura said smiling at him.

"Good," he said and left them alone.

"Sakura I think you and I have stuff we need to discus," Shikamaru said shortly.

"I think that we said everything that needs to be said," She said shortly.

"There is stuff I still want to ask you," he said.

"But I just came here to meet Kiba and now that he is here we are leaving," She said getting up. She grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him away.

Shikamaru slumped forward onto the counter.

"You like her don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Am I so obvious?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Only now that you are sitting there like that," Naruto told him.

"Why is it, I have to deal with countless women throwing themselves at me and the one I want won't give me the time of day?" he muttered.

"Sakura-chan is a complicated woman sometimes," Naruto told him giving him a pat on the back.

"She is the most troublesome woman I have ever met," he groaned.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

**Chapter 7**

Day twenty.

Sakura was in the hospital doing her rounds. She had not seen Shikamaru since that day at the ramen stand since his team had been sent on a mission a couple hours later. Naruto had told her that he had confessed to having liked her. She couldn't help but smile over the knowledge. She had known that all of this was going to happen. The group of them were the most powerful, respected, and copied kunoichis in the village. Of course everyone else in the village would begin to stalk Shikamaru if they did. So her strategy was to appear to be completely uninterested and indifferent towards him so she immediately stood out. Then with everyone else falling all over him, it began to drive him crazy since she wasn't and was all over the other guys. Shikamaru wasn't the only genius and strategist in the village.

She was in the break room getting some coffee when she was paged to go to the emergency room four immediately. She ran out of the room quickly and ran as fast as she could to the room. What she was when she got there was Shikamaru lying on a bed covered in blood, thrashing out in pain.

"Sakura!" he snapped knocking a needle out of one of the nurses hand, "I will only let Sakura treat me!"

"Haruno-sama," one of the doctors said when he saw her, "Thank god you are here."

"Everyone out," she ordered and they were quick to obey.

She moved over and stood next to his bed, he was still thrashing around. She placed one of her hands on his forehead, "Shika you need to calm down," she said in a soft voice, "I am here."

He took her hand and held it in his.

"You are actually going to help me?" he asked.

"Course I will," she said giving him a smile, "the cut in your arm the other day really didn't need any medical attention."

He smiled slightly, "That is what I kept telling them," he said.

"Now I am going to start healing you," She said taking her hand away so she could work on his injuries.

XXXXX

It took her four hours with Shikamaru; when she finally came out of the or, the rest of the team was waiting on her.

"How is he?" Ino asked frantically.

"He'll be fine," Sakura said with a weak smile.

Kakashi ran over and was holding her bridal style before the other two realized that she had fainted from exhaustion and chakra depletion.

"We need a nurse!" Ino began to call loudly.

XXXXX

Day twenty-one.

Shikamaru woke up to Tsunade giving him a check up and not Sakura like he been expecting.

"How are you feeling kid?" she asked when she noticed he was awake.

"Sore and pretty tired," Shikamaru answered, "Where is Sakura? Is she refusing to help me again?"

Tsunade eyed him critically, "No, actually she had to be admitted last night because she used up way too much of her energy and chakra healing you," she told him.

"She will be ok right?" he asked worriedly.

"When she regains consciousness she will be able to go home, no problem," she told him.

XXXXX

Day twenty-five

Almost every single kunoichi in the village had gone to check up on Shikamaru, except Sakura. Shikamaru was pissed off, he thought that they were ok now; obviously he had been wrong.

So the first thing he did when he got out of the hospital was track her down. She had made it easy on him by being at home at the time.

He pounded roughly on the door.

"Yes?" Sakura answered, looking worried.

Shikamaru in a very unShikamaru like move grabbed her by the back of the head and began to kiss her roughly. He pushed his way inside and slammed the door shut. He pushed her against a wall, "Whatever it was, you won. I can't take it anymore," he said and began to kiss her again.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Taking Shikamaru's Virginity**

Chapter 8 

Later on the two of them were lying together naked in bed. Sakura was torn as to what emotion she should be feeling at the moment, content, pleased, worn out, excited, or worried. The sex was absolutely amazing, which led her to believe that this obviously wasn't his first time.

Lazily she rolled over so that she was lying on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "That was amazing Shika," she said in a husky voice.

"Your incredible Sakura," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Who did you learn from and practice those moves on?" she asked as she slowly stroked his cheek.

His eyes narrowed for a second then told her.

She was shocked, but not enough that she was opposed when he decided that he wanted another go.

XXXXX

Later that night.

All the girls had gotten together again.

"What exactly did we bet on?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Who would be the first person to take Shikamaru's virginity," Anko reminded her.

Sakura let out a long, pained sigh.

"What is wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Well," she sighed, "I was the first one of this group to have him," she began.

"You took Shikamaru's virginity!?" Ino spat indignantly.

"No," Sakura said, "I was the second person to have sex with him. In fact he lost his before the four of us did."

"No way," Tenten refused to believe.

"It was when he was 15," I told them.

"That is so not fair!" Ino cried.

"So the bet is over?" Hinata asked relieved.

"Technically it was over before we began," Anko groaned.

"So then who did get him first?" Kurenai asked.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Taking Shikamaru's Virginity Chapter 9 

Day twenty-six.

Shikamaru was in a good mood today, Sakura had ended his yearlong dry streak. He smirked, boy what a way for it to end. He made it to the gates of the village. He had been told to meet the dignitary from Suna so they could begin discussing the next chuunin exam.

"You are in a good mood for once," Sabaku no Temari pointed out eyeing him curiously.

"I suppose I am," Shikamaru agreed.

"Do I want to know why?" she asked as they began to head towards the center of the village.

"Not really," he said.

"Why are all these women following you?" she asked.

He just shrugged, "I have no idea and I don't care anymore."

Temari stopped and eyed him skeptically.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"You are acting really odd," She pointed out.

He just shrugged and looked ahead. He became nervous and excited all at once. Heading his way was Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata.

Ino walked up and proceeded to hit him upside the back of the head, "Where do your loyalties lie traitor?" she huffed.

"What?" he asked confused.

Ino turned to Temari, "You haven't had sex with Chouji have you?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Temari said shortly.

"Chouji!!" Ino yelled and began to run towards Chouji's house.

Kurenai, Hinata and Anko just sighed and began to head out.

Tenten held her hands together as if she was praying and gave Temari a pleading look, "Lee-san?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Temari said getting worried.

Tenten ran off crying loudly for the green beast.

"Sakura what the hell is going on?" Temari asked shortly.

"You haven't with Kiba?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Almost but he didn't want to," Temari confessed.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"What is all this about?" Shikamaru asked confused and annoyed now.

"I need to track down Kiba right now," Sakura confessed, "I will see you later Shikamaru." She began to turn away, "Oh wait," she said pulling out a huge wad of money from her pocket. She handed it to Temari, "Here you go; you won the bet."

"Won what bet?" Temari asked really confused and worriedly about the sanity of her only female friends.

"You were the one who took Shikamaru's virginity," Sakura said and headed out quickly.

Temari held the huge wad of cash completely shocked.

Shikamaru looked at the money then at Sakura's retreating form. "Shikamaru's virginity?" he repeated. Then it all came to him, why all of the sudden everyone had been interested in him. "Hey!" he snapped angrily.

Temari just laughed at him. She held the money out to him, "I think you deserve this more than I do," she teased.

Shikamaru was not at all amused, he would have to visit Sakura later on tonight and teach her a lesson or two. "Let's go," he said ignoring the money.

End

2/1/2007


End file.
